


Complacence

by kaientai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just some fluff really, Travel-Buddies, With possible romantic chemistry, it ended up longer than i planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaientai/pseuds/kaientai
Summary: You started your journey in Alola with him being the first person you met, so it's only fair to pay him a visit when you're at the end of it.





	Complacence

**Author's Note:**

> I started reading reader inserts of guzma and got inspired okay

"We'll be in the shores of Alola in a few minutes, Missy," the captain, as the old man wanted you to address him, informed you, as he cranked the motor of his rickety boat to full speed. He wasn't lying—you could see the outline of a green island up ahead.

You wondered why he wanted to be called captain, when his boat was just a dingy old fishing boat (however, you marvelled at the fact that it was still in tact, since you came all the way from Sinnoh). Well, in hindsight, the title captain couldn't only be limited to extravagant cruise ships. You reminded yourself not to be rude, even if you weren't even saying these peculiar thoughts aloud.

You found yourself gazing at the water below. The speed of the boat as it tore through the ocean created a light spray that splashed on your skin. (You were wearing a sleeveless shirt for a change) Beforehand, you did some much needed research and found out that Alola had a more tropical climate, so you made sure to shop for some clothes that suited the climate, which you already needed to eliminate from your to-do list anyway.

Sinnoh was cold, and you admit that it felt alien without having your scarf around your neck, but it was a good change. Your scarf only reminded you about your dad, since he was the one who gave it to you in the first place. You made a mistake of wearing it all throughout your journey across Sinnoh because it had only reminded you of his constant disapproval of your 'reckless wandering' with your first Pokémon, Riolu, which he constantly referred to as a monster. So, when you beat the Pokémon League, you settled down for a few weeks in the villa you bought in the Resort Area, not even thinking about coming back to your hometown of Jubilife City. But that was until Flint and Volkner decided to pay you a visit.

"Did you hear, (Name)? There's a new Pokémon League miles across the sea! The region is called Alola," Flint excitedly announced, helping himself to your couch just when you opened to the door for the two of them.

Volkner apologized for Flint's forward behavior, but you waved it off and told him to take a seat on the sofa, as well. You made some juice for the three of you, and sat down with them before Flint could explode from his excitement. You had just taken the title Champion of the Sinnoh League from Lucas, and you actually had a lot on your plate right now, but hearing about some new land enticed you a little.

"So what about this Alola, Flint?" you asked him.

His face brightened up. "Well, the region doesn't have gyms. Instead, they have these Island Challenges or whatever you call them. You have to earn the approval of these guys called the Island kahunas and whatnot before you could proceed to the next one. A little back then, it's just those challenges, but then they decided to form a Pokémon League, too!"

"They successfully established the League around the time you beat me," Volkner added, his tone sounding awfully cool and suave compared to Flint's overly hyperactive one.

You raised an eyebrow at the two of them and asked, "What does all this have to do with me?"

They looked at each other, as if sending a silent message that only they could understand before they looked at you again. At the same time, they said "You'll be the first from Sinnoh to go there!"

The process of shipping you off to some far away land had been a little thorny because if you were to go, who would fill your place as a Champion? That was when you asked Lucas to temporarily fill your place just until you get back from Alola. He was more than happy to oblige.

Before your departure, you had gathered enough courage to visit your father after months of refusing to see him. Your old apartment in Jubilife has gone cold. Well, it always has been ever since your mother passed away, anyway. Your father was sitting on the sofa, beer in hand, as always. You didn't bother with the formalities. Instead, you just blatantly told him where you were going. The only thing he said in response was, "What, you think I'll stop you? A child that mingles with those...monsters is no child of mine." And that was pretty much enough motivation to get you to scram as soon as possible.

And now here you were, on some boat with rotting wood because you haven't gotten your salary as Champion yet and you couldn't exactly afford an S.S Ticket of any sort. You met the old man and his boat at Sunnyshore with a little assistance from Volkner. His terms were easy. You pay him good, and he'll drop you off at Alola.

You didn't exactly trust the PC System with your party Pokémon, so you left four Pokéballs under Volkner's care and simply took your Lucario and your Ampharos with you out to Alola.

"We're here," the captain announced as he hauled the boat to shore. You slung your backpack over your shoulders, and looked at the sight before you, and became a little confused.

You thought there'd be some sort of harbor where you could ask for a Town Map or anything that could help you find your way around from the receptionists, but before you is what seemed like a deserted shore. You turned to the captain. "H-Hey, are you sure we're in the right place?"

But he was already pushing his boat back into the sea and getting on top of it. You scowled at him, but he only shrugged. "This is Alola, alright. Maybe just not the place you want to be. But thank you for the handsome payment," the old geezer winked at you before making the motor roar to life once more as he sped away from the shore.

You sunk to the ground on your knees, and stared at the horizon ahead with your mouth agape. It was a rather beautiful sunset tonight, but you were still somewhere secluded. Your first minute into Alola and you were already lost. Suddenly, Lucario got out of his Pokéball, probably sensing your incredible unease and fear. You gave his head a gentle pat as you flash him a smile. "This is nothing, buddy. We've been through worse." Lucario simply grunted in disagreement before walking over to check the island out. You followed him around. Sometimes, you thought that your Lucario had more brain cells than you did. Why had you declared yourself lost when you haven't even explored the place yet?

You got to higher ground, and it mostly consisted of dead grass, dead trees, some large rocks and that was about it. There weren't any people around either. You were about to give up and camp out for the night on the side of the hill that wasn't covered in rocks, and decided to just deal with your problems tomorrow, until Lucario called for your attention somewhere ahead. Confused, you approached where he was and it seems that he found what seemed to be a cave. It didn't look manmade, or even natural because the sides were both even and uneven at various spaces. It could've been the work of a Pokémon trying to burrow into it.

Both you and Lucario went inside. It was too dark to see, so you sent out your Ampharos. She yipped cheerily at you and you almost patted her head, until you remembered that her ability was Static. You would rather not get paralyzed at the most inconvenient time.

"Ampharos, I want you to use Flash, but don't make it too bright. We might scare away some Pokémon," You whispered, although you didn't exactly know why you lowered your voice. You just felt the need to.

Ampharos complied with your command and lit up the cave with her tail. Now that you could see clearly, the cave's ceiling wasn't all that high. It was about six feet. Your assumption about the cave not being natural was correct from the absence of stalactites and stalagmites, though. Otherwise, it was practically empty. But up ahead, you could see a cavern that lead deeper into the cave. With a nervous gulp, you tried to approach it, but that was until a harsh sound, like a shriek, echoed inside the cave. You had to cover your hands over your ears, and they were ringing once the shrieking stopped. Nervously, you glanced back at your two Pokémon, and they were just as baffled about what happened.

"Guys, let's get—"

"GYAAAAOOOO!"

As if on cue, a massive Pokémon emerged from the cavern. It was an armored, humanoid-looking creature, but it was definitely a Bug type. Nothing unnerves you more than Bug type Pokémon. After scrutinizing the three of you, it let out another shriek, and that was enough to send you running out of the cave, calling out to your two Pokémon, as you did. You sprinted as fast as your feet allowed you, which was a bit hard since the backpack on your shoulders was incredibly heavy. When you looked over your shoulder, the _thing_ was still following you, letting out a furious wail every once in a while.

You sighed and stopped in your tracks. You can't run from this guy forever, so might as well take him out, right?

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" You commanded a bit angrily, but your anger was directed more on the alien Pokémon.

Lucario had begun running backwards before unleashing a glowing blue ball at the Bug type. It hit right home across its chest, but it was as if Lucario barely even nicked him. The plates all over its body looked hard so you thought maybe this guy was also part Steel type, but you were probably wrong. You cursed colorfully. A million calculations were running into your head at the same time. This was a Bug type, so it was probably weak to Fire type moves, even if it has another secondary type. Good thing Ampharos just happened to learn Fire Punch a few days ago. You ordered her to deliver a clean blow, and it knocked the giant creature to its feet immediately. But just as quickly as it fell, it got up, possibly even more enraged.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Okay you were beginning to feel hopeless. Flint won't believe it. The Sinnoh Champion, killed by a giant bug on her first day in Alola.

"Golisopod is part Water type, ya dingus! Use an Electric Type move!"

You looked around frantically, a bit surprised at the voice that yelled out to you. On top of one of the cliffs, your eyes caught sight of a man with conspicuous, ivory hair. "Don't just stand there, kid! _Do_ something or you'll be in deep shit!"

As if snapped out from your panic, you took a deep breath. "Ampharos, Discharge!"

The Golisopod, as the strange guy called the humanoid creature, fainted after the first hit. You slumped to your knees and buried your face in your hands. "I am going to fucking kill Flint and Volkner for talking me into this."

Ampharos and Lucario go to your side, and Ampharos nudged you affectionately. You simply laughed away the heavy feeling in your chest as you gave her a hug. The next thing you knew, you were lying on the sand of the beach with your arms still in a position for an embrace. Okay, maybe this time wasn't inconvenient to become paralyzed.

"Oi, you alright?"

You tried straining your eyes, and saw the weird guy on the cliffs earlier. How he got down so quickly, you wanted to know. Up this close, you could see that he was tall as hell. Behind him, you could see an Ariados wrapping the fainted Golisopod in its webs. Oh no, was it having it for dinner?

"The hell's up with you now?" He gave you a bizarre look

"Purulyze..Heal...In...Za...Shide...Pocket," You managed to tell him through your semi-shut lips.

He eyed you with a confused stare, until he finally understood what you were trying to say. He reached out to your backpack and undid one of the zippers. He got the Paralyze Heal and sprayed it on you. In a few seconds, you were able to exhale the breath you were holding. Seating upright, you thanked him. 

"That was dumb as hell, though," he told you.

"I was delighted that I got out of that situation alive, okay?"

"I didn't mean gettin' yourself paralyzed by your own Ampharos, ya dolt. Although that was a li'l moronic, too. I meant takin' a Golisopod head-on in its home territory."

You narrowed your eyes. "I'm new here, okay? How was I supposed to know that that thing was going to attack me?"

He rolled his eyes, and you noticed they were a stormy gray. "You walked into its nest, dumbass. Any mother would protect its kids. Well except maybe mine."

You ignore that last part. "What the hell is that Ariados doing to it?"

The guy looked back and waved the question away. "That's _my_ Ariados, kid. I ordered him to take her back to her nest safely. 'Thought I already scared off all the locals to keep 'em out of this place though. How'd you sneak past me, huh?"

"Okay first, I'm nineteen, definitely not a kid. Second, by 'I'm new here', I meant I'm from another region. Maybe you've been successful in keeping people out on land, but I don't think you did some rain checks for the sea."

He donned an amused expression on his face. "You came here by sea? That's strange. Folks would usually go to Melemele Island, not here."

You groaned at the memory of that geezer captain. "Let's just say I've had a terrible ship captain."

The guy sat in front of you, cross-legged, and when your Pokémon judged that he wasn't a threat, they sat on the sand, too. "What's the deal you struck with him, then?"

"I pay him, he gets me to Alola."

He shrugged. "Seems like he held up his end of the bargain to me."

"I was swindled, and you know it."

"I'd love ta talk 'bout swindlin' more with you, but who are you and where're you from again?"

You rolled your eyes. Just when you thought you two had formed a silent bond. "I'm (Name) and I'm from Sinnoh."

He glanced at your Lucario. "That explains him then."

You nodded. "Yeah, he's my first Pokémon."

He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't get one o' those flashy starter Pokémon?"

You laughed and shook your head. "Three kids who began their journies right before I did already beat me to it. So, I had to catch this guy all by myself."

He nodded respectfully, then you asked, "So, who are _you_?"

The question seems to catch him off guard a bit, but he regains his composure quickly. "Why you interested, doll?"

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe because you just saved my life a few minutes ago? And I just want to express my utmost gratitude?"

He chuckled. "That was all you and your Pokémon, girlie. But whatever. Just call me G."

"G? Are you trying to be a pop star or something?"

"Shut up. Now I'm gonna walk ya to a near town. They should hook ya up to one of 'em ride pagers. When you get one, hop on a Charizard, and get your ass out'ta here. You're here for the island challenges, right? You'd wanna start with Melemele Island first. Oh, and don't you go telling anyone else that you met me, 'kay?" G says a bit too quickly, you barely had time to comprehend his words.

"Why, are you on the region's Most Wanted or something?" you joked.

He gave you a rather pretty, but wary smile. "Somethin' like that."

 

* * *

 

Your Braviary landed on the beach of the Secluded Shore with grace. You had to ride him here because you already left your ride pager with Professor Kukui. You won't exactly be needing it anytime soon where you're headed. Carefully, you got off your massive Pokémon, and gave him a pokébean for giving you a not turbulent flight from Mt. Lanakila to here. It was only nine in the morning, so the waves weren't as close to the shore as they were during your first visit. It was a clear day, too. There were no clouds overhead and the sky was beautifully blue. You looked around a little and noticed that small Wimpods started to crawl here and there. The Golisopod mother's eggs probably hatched now. You smiled at the memory of running away from it with only Lucario and Ampharos, and G, rather Guzma, giving you a piece of advice all the way from the cliffs.

The memory was fresh, but six months had already passed since those events. Conquering the island challenges and the League itself was tougher than you ever imagined they would be. You lost to Hala on your first three tries at his trials, lost to Hapu twice, and nearly got clobbered by Moon in the Champion's room. But you managed to pull through in the end. You were glad that everyone had just overlooked the fact that you were _nineteen_ , and therefore not exactly qualified for the trials anymore, but they made an exception just because you were the first visitor from Sinnoh. Now you were the new champion of Alola, although you didn't really want the title, so you just simply shoved it back into Moon's hands. You've had enough of being a Champion for a lifetime. But now, your trio with Lucario and Ampharos had expanded into a party with Braviary, Toxapex, Mimikyuu, and Arcanine. It was a really rough six months, but you made it. You conquered yet another region with new, wonderful Pokémon.

During the time that's passed though, you learned a lot about Alola—from its traditions, to the issues that happened just before you arrived. You learned that G, the guy that helped you beat the Golisopod on this very island, was actually Guzma, the ex-boss of a band of thugs called Team Skull. Apparently, their antics would be more exponential compared to what Team Galatic was planning back in Sinnoh because they coordinated with Lusamine of the Aether Foundation to conjure up Ultra Beasts from another dimension entirely. Hearing about known, legendary Pokémon being manipulated was one thing, but trying to control unearthly beings was a whole other subject. You shivered when Kukui was done filling you in.

The story about Lillie and Gladion's strained relationship with their mother hit home. Even if your relationship with your Father, who hates Pokémon, wasn't as dramatic, you had promised yourself right that moment to make amends with him when you get back to Sinnoh. 

Afterwards, you've been constantly keeping tabs on Guzma. Sometimes, you'd fly over really high on Braviary's back, where he won't notice, just so you could see him practice with Hala. You've been keen to keep your distance from him for a while, because... Actually, you didn't know. Maybe it was because you were a bit too shy to ask him to battle you. Why the hell you were shy, you don't know either. It kind of went on for a few months until you were too busy training for the League to even think about him.

You stared at the horizon once more. Six months ago, you were at the very same beach, feeling extremely hopeless, with the murderous intent directed at Flint and Volkner. Without G, you don't know where the hell you would've ended up. Now, you were going back to Sinnoh for a while, to fix the paperwork regarding the permanent switch of Championship between you and Lucas back in the League. Being here in Alola, getting to meet new rare Pokémon just like an ordinary trainer all over again made you miss the freedom. Meeting a lot of people was a really good perk, too.

"If it isn't the Sinnoh and Alola Champion."

You didn't have to turn around to know who it was, but you did anyway, and gave him a warm smile. "Hello, Team Skull ex-boss."

He traded his old, baggy outfit for skinny jeans and a white v neck. It seems like he combed his white hair today, too. The change looked exquisite, though. Made him look less threatening. 

"What brings you back here when you know I'm always at Hala's?" he asked with a complacent smirk.

"And how did you know that I _knew_ you were at Hala's?" you retaliated.

He shrugged and walked over to you. "Your Braviary ain't always quiet in the sky, you know? Oh, and Hala told me."

Oh you weren't giving up on sassing him. "How'd _you_ know _I'd_ be here then? Weren't you always at Hala's?" 

"He's the one who told me you'd be here. Maybe you told him because you wanted me to know, didn't you, doll?"

You cussed silently before deciding you would bring an army of Fairy and Psychic type Pokémon the next time you battle Hala. "I wanted to ask you to come with me."

Guzma raised an eyebrow at this. "Hala told me you might pull that shit off too, but I din't think you'd actually go through with it, doll. Now, pray tell, why'd you want Big Bad Guzma on your Dream Team?" 

You rolled your eyes at his choice of words. "I want to travel with someone who can stand toe-to-toe with me, alright? And even if we haven't battled even once yet, I _know_ you're the right guy." 

Guzma considers your words for a moment before laughing aloud. "You're the second person who's told me that I'm the right guy. The first one turned out to be a complete lunatic. How can I tell that you won't get me possessed by an Ultra Beast too, huh, doll?"

Braviary pecked him on the head. 

"Ow! Alright. Point taken."

"So...?" You looked at him a little too hopefully. 

"I could be a huge pain-in-the-ass, if you haven't already figured that out."

You shrugged. "That makes two of us."

He walked away, and for a minute you could feel your heart sink but then he came back with a huge backpack that rivalled the size of the one you came with to Alola months ago. You hoped Braviary could take the weight of two people and his heavy bagage. "When we get to Sinnoh, I'm gonna whoop your ass in a Pokémon battle. And I'm catching a Kricketot."

You swore you could almost cry right there. "You _fucking_ nerd."

He laughed before hoisting himself up on Braviary. When he doesn't try to shake Guzma off, you take it as a good sign. You climbed in front of him and patted Braviary's neck. The bird began to take flight.

"So, where are we headed to first again?" Guzma asked.

You smiled. "Jubilife City."

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add chapters about your adventures with guzma in sinnoh, but so far this seems like a good standalone. And im a very lazy writer, so usually i just make oneshots, and not multi chapter fics because even if i got the whole plot intact, ill be too lazy to write up how everything actually takes place :'( but anyways, thank you for giving this one a little read! Comments and kudos are appreciated xx


End file.
